The Heroes of Olympus:The Mark of Athena
by Olympian103
Summary: Now that the Seven have united, the quest for he doors of death will begin!
1. Chapter 1

Leo

Leo, son of Hephaestus, was given the most important job on the _Argo II_...Clean up duty.

"Remind me, why am _I_, The supreme commander, doing _THIS?_" To prove his point, he gave the mop a little shake. "Anyone who has the courage to let off a mayonnaise bomb in **MY **room had better be ready to clean it up", Said Piper, with barely controlled anger in her voice. A few days ago, Leo had gone a little too far on his Prank Business, in which he had let off The Bomb. He was still cleaning it all up. For a Demigod Son of Hephaestus who recently saved the world, Leo didn't feel quite as mighty as he had when he had finished his Quest seven months ago.

Well, actually, he hadn't felt so mighty. He had been throwing up in a brazier. Leo just sighed and continued with his work, deciding to let it drop. Thankfully, salvation soon arrived in the form of Jason calling everyone to a meeting. Everyone had a seat at the "meeting center" that Leo had hastily thrown together out of an umbrella, folding table, a map of the world, and chairs. A plate of nachos sat in the middle, which everyone had the good sense not to touch. It was obvious what the subject was, so Leo hopped strait to it. "So, what's the plan?" said Leo. "We're not seriously gonna just run in there, guns blazing, are we?" Annabeth sighed. "I wish we had time for something more proper, but we arrive in fifteen minutes. All we can do is land and hope they don't shoot us down." Leo looked confused for a moment, then grinned. "Oh I get it. You're kidding. Right?" But Annabeth's expression was deadly serious, with emphasis on the _deadly _part. Jason shifted uncomfortably and said, "Well if we _do_ get a chance to land, we should be Okay. I have a lot of authority. Even Octavian trusts me a little", Jason said, using the name of the descendant of Apollo he had told them about. Over the months, Jason had regained many memories, but his whole life still remained fractured and incomplete. Leo pitied him. Seriously, the guy didn't remember the day before he had wound up on the bus at Wilderness School. Leo tried to imagine not being able to remember his favorite food. Then he imagined a Goddess so messed up, she would take it from him. "Well, uh…I guess that's all", said Jason awkwardly. "Remember, let me do the talking. They'll kill you if you so much as open your mouth out of turn". Leo glanced away and said "Nice guys, huh?" Jason stared at him for a moment, and then went up to the bridge. Leo sighed and went over to Festus. "Hey, buddy. How're you doing?" said Leo. When no answer came, Leo said "Just hang tight. We're almost there. You remember that guy you tried to eat a couple summers ago? We're going to get him." Still no response. Leo started to walk away when suddenly the ship lurched, nearly taking Leo of his feet. Jason, Piper, and Annabeth all ran over, expecting a fight. Leo put his hands up and said "Guys, it's OK. We're landing". They all gasped. Piper said "But that means…" Leo interrupted her. "Yeah," he said warily. "We're here".

**Short for a first chappie,** **I know, so just hang tight and I'll update as soon as I can figure out how to post a second chapter!(Please comment if you can help.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

After their meeting, they walked from the Senate House to the field were the ship was landing, but only on the terms that Percy was led handcuffed with a dozen swords pointing at his neck. He thought about the expression on his friends when they saw him. Hopefully, he thought, Annabeth wouldn't go completely out of control. Tyson stood in the Field of Mars with Ella the Harpy, waving down the ship. He had to admit it, Camp Half-Blood had outdone themselves without him...as usual, he thought bitterly. Celestial bronze plating, rotating ballista, crossbows, rockets, shields, cannons (the pirate ship kind) and the head of the dragon that had chased him, Annabeth, and Beckandorf through the woods during capture the flag last summer mounted on the bow. The ship landed with a massive _THUMP_ and a steel boarding ramp cascaded out. A guy who had appeared on the message, Leo, came out first. Then a guy Percy assumed must be Jason Grace walked off the deck onto the ramp. And then…Annabeth. His heart did a few wind sprints in his chest when he saw her, but he decided to wait, because of the handcuffs and all. And then another strikingly beautiful Girl walked out…maybe the girl who had called Leo "Repair boy" in the message. All four of them had something in common. All four of them were looking at him with expressions of stark bewilderment on their faces. Percy winced, then looked at Jason and said, "Let's face it, this isn't the weirdest thing you've caught them doing, is it?" Jason raised an eyebrow. "_Maybe _not," he admitted. He waited for another moment, and then said to the Romans, "Well, what are you waiting for? Uncuff him, then I need to find out what's been going on while I've been gone," The Romans did as he asked, then escorted him to the Senate house. As he walked by Percy he hissed urgently, "_Who are they?"_ Percy responded in a barely audible whisper "_Hazel and Frank". _When everyone had cleared out, he ran up to Annabeth and hugged her fiercely, not wanting to let go. Pure joy and excitement flowed through him. Everything was all right, and for a moment it was just him and her and their happiness. She released him a little and whispered in his ear, "I missed you" He nodded and let his longing and worry and emotion escape. He held her, taking her in, and said quietly, "You seem…Different." She nodded and said "I had a lot of sleepless nights waiting, and searching, and praying, and-"Percy interrupted her and said "Just forget all of that, Annabeth. I'm here now. I'm here…"

Later that night, as Percy drifted off, a dream took him…

_"Well,"_ _Gaea mused_. _"Our Hero has a weakness… Perhaps we can use it against him, eh, Porphyrion?" The giant, standing nearby, was easily as tall as Percy's apartment, with hair full of live serpents and dozens of Camp Half-Blood bracelets attached to his spear. Mighty as he appeared, he was put to shame by the massive figure looming in front of him. The shape, which had no clear form, billowed and smoked like water. At the same time, Percy became aware of a far reaching presence in the chamber, a consciousness which billowed and expanded even more than the Earthen Giantess whose mind it was. The Giant, rising to his full height, replied "Indeed, mother. If I can capture one, the other will run right to us". Percy grew cold with fear, knowing that they spoke of him and Annabeth. He resolved to be cautious from then on. As he did, Porphyrion bared his fangs and sniffed. "In all these years we have slept, my mother, our senses have grown dull". Gaea, straitening with displeasure, said "How so, dear son?" Porphyrion laughed at the ignorance of his foolish mother. "Do you not sense it? We are being watched!" he roared, and slashed his spear at the place where Percy stood…_

"**_AARRGHH!"_** groaned Percy as he woke. He straitened bolt upright and reached for his pen. _Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream, _he told himself. But as much as he disliked it, he had to admit the truth. He-and Annabeth-were in grave danger.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo

_O!__TATAE_

_Et__orbis__et__dinging__!_

_Wily__vetus__ferrum__!_

_Per__manus meas et__iusto__consectetur_

_Vici__callidum__p__'__ferrum!_

_TAT__!_

"Yee-haw! What a song!" laughed Leo Valdez along with the Hephaestus and Vulcan cabins. They had gotten along really well while forging and swapping techniques and parts. Unlike the other campers, who had been pretty strained not to kill each other the last couple days. "What's the English translation?" Grinning, the Vulcan kids chanted:

_Hey, O!_

_And a Ringin' and a Dingin'_

_Wily ol' iron!_

_With just my hands and my hammer_

_I conquered Wily ol' Iron_

_HEY!_

"We sing it all the time while forging!" cried a Vulcan camper joyously. Leo agreed to his mood. Here, with sparks flying and a snack bar, all a person needed was a sun roof for heaven to exist.

"So how about one of ours?" asked Jake Mason. Leo decided that it couldn't hurt. "Ready boys? OK!"

**A blacksmith courted me nine months and better  
>She fairly won my heart, wrote me a letter<br>With her hammer in her hand she looked quite clever  
>And if I was with my love I'd live forever! <strong>

**HEY!**

Laughing erupted all over the forges. One guy laughed so hard, he forgot he was forging and dropped a hot sword on his foot.

"Alright, enough fooling around!" said Leo through chuckles.

He knew they would get caught sometime, and Jason didn't like it when they fooled around. Neither did most high ranking Romans, for that matter.

As they dispersed back to the barracks, Leo saw the girl, Hazel, look at him and run away.

_Weird_, thought Leo. _She's been avoiding me like this the whole time…_

What Leo was trying not to think about was that she was _perfect_ for him. Beautiful, nice, and within his League. Only one problem: she wouldn't look at him.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Wait up!"

She just looked at him like he was carrying Dynamite and ran away again.

"Look, Another time, OK?" she called behind her.

Leo's heart sank as the girl of his dreams ran away…

Percy

After his dream, Percy went down to the Field of Mars to train on some dummies. Swordplay always calmed him down from something he wanted to take his mind off of.

To his surprise, Jason Grace was already there, hacking dummies to bits.

"Hey" said Percy. "Dummies don't offer much practice".

Jason scowled. "Nobody live to train with".

"Sure about that?" Percy grinned, unsheathing Riptide.

Jason grinned as well, and they began to fight.

Percy struck first, quickly gaining the upper hand, then losing just as fast with a few chops from Jason.

They fought and fought, neither beating the other, finding the others strategy, keeping on the down side, ready to strike if an advantage came out.

As they dueled, both Greek and Roman Campers came to watch. The Romans whooped when Jason gained the upper hand, and the Greeks did likewise for Percy.

As the minutes turned into hours, the battle _really _began when Jason locked their blades together and, with a thrust of his hand, knocked Percy off his feet in a gust of wind.

"Oh, that is it" growled Percy.

Summoning all of his willpower, he battered Jason five times with lashes of compressed water, sending him spiraling through the air. He landed with a satisfying **_THUD_** twenty feet away.

Jason retaliated with a burst of lightning that left Percy temporarily paralyzed, allowing him to cover the distance between them.

This time, they both reached for their powers at the same time. Water and air met in between them, and they struggled to force each other into submission…

At this point they were both aiming to kill.

**Clashing powers! An astonished crowd! Who will win? YOU decide. Review your vote of either Percy or Jason! I need at least 11 votes to decide. Submit by December 27nth and I'll try to make the next chapter from then.**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy

**Wow, Guys! Reviews! I'm so sorry I didn't get to this earlier, and I hope this chapter satisfies your needs.**

That was it. He was done with games.

He crushed the little twerp's resistance and battered down with all his strength.

Jason was thrown through the air, and he landed straight at the foot of the bleachers. Annabeth shouted "That's enough!"

Percy and Jason ignored her.

"I said that's ENOUGH!" she shouted again as Jason was once more thrown through the air.

"No, Annabeth." said Reyna. "In a battle such as this, it's only over when one of them can no longer fight."

"Meaning death?" demanded Annabeth.

Reyna didn't respond.

Percy had heard this. So he knew that no one would be surprised as his blade sailed towards  
>Jason's head.<p>

Jason

"You should have cut off my head", said Jason as the medics bandaged up his ear, or what was left of it.

Percy, frowning, replied, "I considered it."

Annabeth stepped in right there. "WHAT were you two doing? You could have both been killed, and what would we have done then?"

They were both silent for a while.

Jason started to say that Percy started it, but trailed off, realizing how much like a little kid he sounded.

"Well, we have bigger problems." said Percy, once again frowning. "Like, giant ones."

"The aqueduct?" wondered Jason aloud.

"More like capital Giant" said Percy, unsheathing Riptide.

Jason, noticing the hoard of monsters, reached in his pocket for the reforged coin/spear/sword.

Porphyrion stood at the head of the Hoard, grinning. Jason opened his mouth to call the alarm, but Percy was already rallying troops.

_This attack makes sense_, thought Jason. _We're weak from the last attack, and this one might just be successful._

As the Legion met the monsters, Jason saw Percy run up to meet Porphyrion. He followed, intending to help, but Porphyrion slammed his spear against the ground, creating a barrier of energy between them and the battle.

They began to fight. And this wasn't like Percy's fight with Jason. This was real.

Percy lips were drawn back in a snarl, and his movements were blurred.

The fought well into the day, with Jason constantly battering against the barrier.

Percy was tired. Jason could see it in his face. He guessed that there were only seconds left until Percy was overwhelmed, so he redoubled his efforts.

But for all his speed, he was still too slow…

Porphyrion hit Percy in the face with the back of his hand, sending him flying into the walls of the camp.

Percy had blood on his face. He tried to get up, but Porphyrion Stomped his chest, making him cough blood.

Again Porphyrion stomped. Jason threw every iota of strength he had against the barrier, but it was too late. The monsters retreated, but Percy didn't get up.

At that same moment, the barrier broke. Jason stumbled through, along with the dozens of other people he hadn't realized were there. Annabeth, First and foremost, ran up.

She knelt down next to Percy and started saying his name. But there was nothing they could do.

Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, was dead.


End file.
